


Amanda is a Good Dancer ( sorry im bad at this)

by StinkyRatGirl



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Strip Tease, Walking In On Someone, hannah is very emberased, i cant spell, top amanda bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkyRatGirl/pseuds/StinkyRatGirl
Summary: Amanda is walking back from putting on a broom dancing show for the other students, and runs into Hannah. They both happen to have the same free period. Amanda's room mates do not.
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Amanda is a Good Dancer ( sorry im bad at this)

Amanda dropped her broom on the floor, wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and stretched her other arm above her head, a little smirk playing on her lips as she felt all the students in the classes eyes on her. "Enjoy the show?" she asked,

her loud voice carrying across the gym they were standing in. She opened one eye and raised an eyebrow at the silence. "What,' she asked, "Do i have a bug on my face or.." Akko was the first to replace her look of shock at Amanda's amazing broom dancing show

with a huge smile. "Amanda that was AMAZING!! You _have_ to teach me how to fly a broom," she whined, hugging Amanda with puppy dog eyes, "I want to do cool tricks too!!" Amanda smiled at all the students who were now praising her incredible show, which was

the longest she had ever danced at one time. "Heh. I was pretty great, wasn't I," she boasted, and then noticed Akko still clinging to her shirtsleeve. "Kagari. Off." she ordered, pointing i the other direction. Akko sprung up. "Please teaach meee!" she groaned, looking

heartbroken. "I never said i wouldn't..." said Amanda looking at the ceiling with a strange expression, "But you have to get Suci to stop putting mushrooms in my food. I still feel sick from that last one," Amanda made a disgusted face and shivered. "Amanda!! You

know i cant do that. I cant even get Suci to stop testing on ME. My hand has been invisible for a _WEEK_!" screamed Akko. "Jeez okay ill teach ya how to do tricks. You have to actually be able to fly first though. There's not much I can do about that," said Amanda,

wincing at Akko's volume. "Okay see you guys at dinner, there is no way i'm spending my free period hanging out _here_!" she shouted, already rushing out the door with her backpack hanging off one shoulder.

Amanda closed her eyes and leaned back against the cool stone wall next to the door of the magic history class. She knew Hannah was still in there asking the teacher about her notes or an upcoming test. Thank _Jennifer_ Hannah had the same free period as her.

And that her roommates did not. She opened one eye and smirked as she heard the door open. "Amanda! What are you doing?! How did you even know I was still going to be here?!" hissed a startled Hannah. "I don't know what you're talking about. Everyone knows this

is the comfiest wall to lean on in Luna Nova," said Amanda with a chuckle. "I came to escort you to my dorm. My roommates arent homeee," said Amanda with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and a shit eating grin. "AMANDA!" whisper-shouted Hannah, whose

face turned bright red. "THE TEACHER IS RIGHT THERE!" Amanda stood up normally and shrugged. "Maybe you should, i don't know, stop shouting then?" she said, looking as innocent as she could. "What even makes you think I'd even _want_ to go to your dorm with

you?" said Hannah, turning up her nose. "Because my dorm has _me_. Your smoking-hot girlfriend." Hannah groaned and tugged a laughing Amanda by the backpack up the stairs. 

Amanda burst through the door, and threw herself on her bed. Hannah smiled and rolled her eyes as she heard a muffled "Ahh" coming from Amanda, who was kicking off her shoes while laying face first on her bed. Hannah turned her back to untie her

shoes. She placed them right next to the door, along with her backpack, and neatly straightened it all. "Amanda, how are we even dating? You're like, the messiest person at Luna Nova." She didn't get any answer from Amanda, except for a grunt, so Hannah

turned around, placing one hand on her hip, opening her mouth to say something else about Amanda's two second attention span, but it all flew out of her head when she saw Amanda, shirtless, except not really, because the said shirt was stuck on Amanda's

shoulders. Hanna stood there for a good few seconds, her mouth open, and her face burning before she heard a noise from Amanda. "Help me," Amanda said, wiggling a bit to try and get the shirt off, "What are girlfriends even for." she fumed, muttering

something about how she should have gotten rid of that shirt, especially because it was from her first year at Luna Nova. "WELL?" she shouted, snapping Hannah out of her haze. "Of course, sorry, j-just a bit distracted," she managed to say, although she

stumbled a bit over her words. "Distracted by my tits? Or maybe my ripped abs.." teased Amanda, and Hannah could practically see the giant grin on her face. Hannah stuttered something, even her ears red, and violently yanked the shirt off Amanda's head. 

Then she immediately turned around and closed her eyes.

"Turn around," she heard Amanda say in a sing songy voice. "I- fine" grumbled Hannah, and she immediately burst into laughter when she was greeted by a still shirtless Amanda, flexing in her nike sports bra. Amanda's face fell when she heard the

laughing. "Hannahhh, you weren't supposed to laugh!" she wined as Hannah bent over with laughter. "I cant help it," she giggles, wiping tears from her eyes, "You're just so cute! Posing, all for me?" Amanda smiled again, and grabbed Hannah, turning her around

and pinning her to the bed. She leaned close to Hannah's face, gripping the brunette's wrists. "You didn't call me cute last week. Not when I had you like this," she whispered into Hannah's ear, her voice a little bit raspy. Hannah's face was bright red, and she went

limp under Amanda's hands. But then Amanda stood back up and ran her fingers through her messy salmon hair, a light blush dusting her cheeks, and a satisfied smile playing across her face. "So you're just going to leave me like this," said the still-red Hannah.

Amanda glanced over her shoulder at Hannah. "Um yeah. That's what I was planning. Unless you wanted to do something else?.." said Amanda with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I-what u um no!" stuttered Hannah, who then covered her head with Amanda's

pillow and groaned. But Amanda had other plans.

Amanda strutted over to her music player, selected the song she wanted, and hit play. Hannah looked up at eh sound, and saw Amanda dancing. All the thoughts escaped from her head when she saw the graceful, yet undeniably dirty way Amanda's body was rolling

and twisting. Hannah's mouth opened as Amanda slid her hands down her body, moving and shifting her hips to the beat of the song. Hannah always forgot how good af a dancer she was. Amanda looked up at her and winked, letting her hands move down to the waist band

of her skirt, toying with the button and still dancing, moving her hips from side to side, her more masculine body seemed to be composed of just curves as she slid from move to move. Hannah wanted to tell her to stop, that anyone of her room mates could walk in and see

them like this, but she couldn't. Her mouth turned dry as she watched Amanda unbutton her skirt. She couldn't bring herself to look away, it was like watching a train wreck. A hot, sexy train wreck, that was amazing at dancing and had green eyes. Amanda's hands moved to

the zipper, slowly sliding it further down. Hannah was amazed at how Amanda still looked amazing, even with her hands occupied. Her thoughts wandered to other ways Amanda's hands could be occupied as she slid her skirt off her hips and onto the floor. Hannah

smiled,and almost made a remark about Amanda's boxers, but her voice stopped working when Amanda walked over to her, and laced her fingers through her hair. Hannah leaned up to meet Amanda's lips in a fiery kiss.

Somehow Amanda found herself straddling Hannah on the bed, kissing her as their hands wandered. Amanda moved her lips down to Hannah's jawline, smiling at the sharp gasp she heard from the girl below her. The music kept blasting, hopefully covering Hannah's

now heavy moans from the outside world. 

\------

Barbara was getting mad. Hannah was so late! And Lotte didn't even have a free period then, so they couldn't talk about nightfall. She knew where Hannah was. She walked down the hall, turning down to the area were Amanda's dorm was. Music was blasting. She was 90%

sure that was where Hannah was. Barbara rolled her eyes and opened the door to the sight of Amanda. In her underwear. Sucking on Hannah's neck. Her hands were literally up Hannah's shirt. "JENNIFER'S TITS YOU GUYS AT LEAST LOCK THE DOOR!" she screeched before

running out. Amanda and Hannah immediately broke apart and flushed bright red. "fuck" whispered a very very red Amanda.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was my first and probably last fic. thats why it sucks, i hope u hated it <3 anyways stan hanamanda for clear skin. also sorry the formatting is so bad haha


End file.
